I Love the Way We Argue
by akatsuki15
Summary: Will be complete in four chapters. Each chapter is during a different time in Ben and Tory's lives together.
1. Chapter 1

I Love the Way We Argue

A/N: Is it just me or do some of the weirdest conversations take place in bookstores? I thought I might do a small series of one-shots starring Ben and Tory having random fights.

Ch.1: In High School

"I cannot believe you did that!" I was walking down the aisles of one of my favorite places. A bookstore. In addition to my love of science is my love of books. You have to learn everything somewhere right?

"What did I do?"

That would be Ben Blue. My boyfriend of almost two years. We started dating in my sophomore year and never once have we broken up. We've just paused to take a deep breath and sulk before continuing as always. The key to any good relationship isn't sharing everything and being joined at the hip 24/7. It's acceptance in another's flaws.

"You know what you did!" And of course: good communication. I could teach a seminar. As Ben followed me down the aisle to the Teen Fiction section he muttered to himself,

"Pretty sure I have no clue what you're talking about." Denial is a form of acceptance...denial is a form of acceptance...just keep telling yourself that.

"Don't play dumb. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"To be honest I'm lost here."

"You're lost everywhere."

"How does that work? I mean if you're lost then you don't know where you are and you are not in the place that you want to be. You said everywhere but if I'm everywhere then I can't be lost because if I'm everywhere then I am in the place I need to be. Therefore by definition I am not lost."

"Was that supposed to make sense?" At some point I had stopped listening and now I just watched him talk

"To someone with a brain cell or two? Yes."

I brought my mind back to the topic at hand.

"Perhaps it makes sense to a blathering idiot."

"Blathering?" Was that amusement in his eyes? Was he _laughing _at me? There's no way he knew I was ogling him.

"Yes blathering." As my aunt would say, stick to your guns girl.

"Do you even know what that means?" Questioning my intelligence? Not a wise move.

"That you're talking long-winded without making very much sense" I discreetly tucked my phone away. I didn't think that app would ever come in handy, goes to show.

"Did you use a dictionary?" He knows me way too well.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Absolutely. I used Google."

He chuckled and fought to keep a smile off his face as he said,

"That totally counts."

"Does not."

"Are you five?"

"No I'm six." Totally stole that from 'What Happens in Vegas'. Thank you Ashton Kutcher!

"Sometimes I feel like I am dating a child." Why oh why does he set himself up like this. It's almost enough to make be feel like a jerk. _Almost. _

"You feel like a pedophile?"

"I didn't say that." Oh yes you did, foolish boy.

"Not in so many words."

"What?"

"Remember: Dreams reflect your desires."

"Are you trying to say that I'm a pedophile at heart?" In a manner of speaking.

"I don't know. Are you?"

"..."

"OMG!"

"NO!"

"Ben! That is SO creepy!"

"I'M NOT A PEDOPHILE!"

Right then one of the book store employees came up to Ben and tapped him on the shoulder. His intentions could not have been more clear.

"I'm sorry sir but could you please use your indoor voice? There are people trying to read."

I blushed realizing that his statement was also directed at me although the man had enough decency not to say so. His glare said enough.

"Sorry." Ben's steady gaze met the man's glare and I could see bafflement and frustration cross his face. On the other hand Ben's expression remained as calm as ever. This just seemed to unsettle the man even more.

"Nice going." What can I say? When I'm embarrassed I take it out on everyone. Didn't I mention this already?

"Hey that wasn't just me."

"You're the only one who got in trouble."

Ben actually looked somewhat annoyed. "That's only because you're so mousy that nobody can here you."

"Mousy?"

"Mousy." Straight and to the point. _Damn irritating. _

"Spell it."

"M-O-U-S-E-Y?"

"Nope."

"There's no 'E' is there?"

"Nope."

"Surely you have more than one word in your vocabulary."

I smirked and looked up to see Ben's smiling face.

"Nope."

A/N: Denial is a form of acceptance? Honestly that makes no sense and the only reason I left it in their was because it was funny to me and it made the scene work. I think it's either irony or possibly a paradox. What do y'all think it is?


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: In College

A/N: I'm not very good with kids and pregnancies kinda raise my hackles so I have no idea where this came from. I suppose it's a major part of life and I wanted to see what Ben and Tory would do and say in this situation. (since nobody else in this fandom has given Tory a huge belly and weird cravings I will.) I set this near the end of their final year of college. So there's been a significant amount of time between this chapter and the previous. Ben and Tory are around their mid to late twenties. Also I had a shameless plug for my other story 'Chicks Dig It' but you don't have to read that one to understand.

RATED: T

WARNINGS: Suggestive content, reference to rape, reference to sex change operation, minor language- I did NOT drop an F-bomb or write GD.

"This is all your fault!" I screamed at Ben. It wasn't exactly his fault but I was upset and when I'm upset I need a target. What can I say? It's human nature.

"Is not!" Well, it wasn't entirely his fault but _still._

"It is too! How could you do this to me?" Without him I wouldn't be in this situation. I mean you don't have to have a man to get pregnant. There are fertility clinics and guys donate sperm all the time. However, I have yet to see a man get pregnant without a woman. Okay there was that guy with the sex change operation. But that doesn't count because they made him into a her!

"Well you made it rather easy with your cooperation."

"I did not cooperate!" Lying isn't one of the seven deadly sins is it? Greed...Gluttony...Envy...Lust...Wrath...Pride...what's the other one? Desire? No that's just another word for lust. Speaking of which that's what got us here in the first place!

"Are you claiming rape then?" Better not risk it...I couldn't do that to him anyway. It was a combined effort that got us into this tangle. Not that I was admitting that out loud.

"No..."

"Look, neither of us planned on this, I think we can both admit that, but it happened and there's no going back. Playing pass the blame isn't going to help anyone least of all our child."

For a second there I could not breathe. It just hit me. I was going to have a child. I was going to be a mom and Ben was going to be a dad! I felt joy and at the same time I felt wary. It takes more than a high school diploma to look after a child. It's not just a matter of providing for them. It's how you raise them. Teaching them morals and life lessons, loving them no matter what idiotic mistakes they make, keeping them out of trouble and away from drugs, bossing them into mowing the lawn and trying to keep a family together without one killing the other. Raising children isn't a blessing. It's a skill. One I may not have.

And then it hits me. Another realization. I'm not alone in this. Not by a long shot.

"Our child!"

"Yes OUR child." Well at least we're on the same page now.My vision became blurry and I willed myself not to cry. I do _not _cry in public. We're standing right outside a lecture hall that houses close to a hundred students at a time. It would be just my luck for somebody to walk by right as I start crying.

"I'm pregnant." I let out a breath and wasn't surprised to feel myself relax. It felt better to say it.

"Yes we've covered that." Was he getting short with me? I'm the one who is pregnant and permitted to have uncontrollable mood swings and strange cravings.

"But I'm pregnant."

"I know. You told me. In the middle of Professor Holt's lecture."

That brought a blush to my face. We had been sitting there in class and I couldn't focus on what Holt was saying. I was worried about Ben's reaction to my news. I had just found out this morning courtesy of a home pregnancy test, which I triple checked before accepting the fact, and the feeling was still new to me. I wanted class to be dismissed so I could just get it over with and tell Ben. I wanted to see how he would take it. Worried? Angry? Confused? Disgusted? This would change everything between us and I couldn't help but worry if it would be for the worst. I was staring at the professor but completely tuning him out. I wasn't taking any notes and I guess that's what clued Ben in.

He leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Are you okay Tory? You're looking kind of pale."

My eyes widened and I looked into his eyes. I knew there was a look of desperation in mine. And my mouth said the words before my brain could tell it to shut up.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered and I suppose it carried because all of a sudden there were a lot of eyes on us. Ben didn't seem to notice however. His facial expression did not change. His eyes did not get big, his jaw did not drop, he didn't grin, smirk, smile, grimace, frown, or wince. I had been expecting what I thought would be anything in the full spectrum of human emotion. What I did not expect was indifference. He wasn't cold but he wasn't comforting. He wasn't angry but he wasn't happy.

The rest of the room was not the same way. Our classmates broke into excited whispers. I expected the entire campus to know about our situation by noon which was only two hours away. As the professor tried to regain control of the hall, Ben slipped his hand under my arm and helped me to stand. He motioned for me to walk in front of him and kept his hand at the small of my back the entire time. I took courtesy to be a good sign.

I pulled myself back to the present and the person in front of me.

"Sorry about that. I was going to wait until after class. I don't know what came over me."

"Hormones?" His voice was so low I barely heard him. But hear him I did.

"What was that?" I hate it when people say 'what?' when they know exactly what you said but this is an entirely different scenario. This question was laced with sarcasm, attitude and a challenge.

"Nothing." There's nothing else a good boyfriend could possibly say. Usually. This was different.

"What did you say Ben?"

"Baby I didn't say anything."

I didn't need to use words my glare said everything I needed to but just to make sure he understood I said,

"I told you never to call me that!"

And I didn't just tell him. I ranted about it. Couldn't he have taken just a little bit of my speech to heart? There was a lot to choose from but I thought I had made my stance crystal clear.

"I was talking to the baby?" Ah uncertainty is a beautiful thing no? Oh God, why did I sound like a middle aged French guy there. Even if it was only in my mind. _Still. _

"What?"

"Well it's a pretty common practice for expecting parents to talk to their unborn child." Where does he come up with stuff? It sounds intelligent and convincing and it is probably true. But more than that I am amazed that he can try to smooth-talk his way out of this. Whatever this is. A confrontation? A battle of wills? A fight?

"You're covering your own ass are you not?" The direct approach is always best. Except in war and backstabbing. You may quote me.

"Absolutely."

"It's a bloody miracle that someone hasn't kicked your ass before this." I don't usually condone foul language but in this case I was feeling a bit dramatic. Maybe Ben was right about the hormones.

"Are you going to become a husband beater?"

I paused mid-breath and stared up at Ben with wide eyes.

"Please tell me that wasn't your idea of a proposal."

"Actually," Ben dropped to one knee looked up to meet my gaze, "this is it."

He took my left hand and held it between his. "So Tory, love of my life and mother of my unborn child, will you marry me?"

"Before I answer, why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you asking me to marry you because of the baby?"

"Well, yes."

He didn't even hesitate for a millisecond. Although that would be too short for me to notice so maybe he did hesitate and I just didn't see it. Yep. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

"I CANNOT believe you just said that!"

"What did I say?"

As if he doesn't know. Right. As if any man is ever innocent.

I don't feel guilty for what I'm about to do because he walked right into it. Stupid man.

"That you don't love me! That you're proposing out of necessity and not love! That this is just a marriage of convenience! This isn't Harlequin! This is our life together, Ben! What are we going to tell our children? That he wasn't planned? That he was a mistake? That mom and dad got married straight out of college because they got pregnant? I mean, what are we going to tell him?"

"We're going to tell him that we fell in love during our high school years. That we were ecstatic when we discovered the pregnancy. We are going to tell our children, because undoubtedly there WILL be more, that we love them and we love each other and we got married for more than one reason."

"Ben?"

"I love you Tory. I know you know that because I tell you that all the time, but I just have to tell you. I want you to be my wife and I want our child to have my name and I want to put that ring on your finger. I've been dancing around this subject for weeks and junior here finally made me step up to the plate. I want you to marry me because I'm a selfish person. I'm not choosing to marry you because the baby needs a father or because your father recently became the owner of a .22. I'm marrying you because I want to, nay because I need to. I was even so presumptuous as to buy you a ring."

He reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a little black box.

"Tory I will ask you again. Not because this is 1929 and your father will shoot me if we don't get married. Not because I feel some deep sense of honor. Marry me because I love you and I want to be married to you for the rest of my life. So Tory please say yes and marry me."

A/N: On a side note I wrote this chapter first. I had already written the dialogue for the first chapter but I fleshed this one out first. And I know that cliffhanger was a _little _cruel but we already know what she's going to say right? Originally I was going to post the entire series a one time but I'm working on the last two chapters): I'll post them as soon as possible.

Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3: At the Altar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Virals. Seeing as how I'm currently a minor I don't own much of anything...**

**A/N: Well here's the third chapter. This series is turning out more mushy than I would have expected but then again I just can't bring myself to write an angst filled story. Sorry...**

**Warnings: Probably some language. Nothing really major and maybe some suggestive content. No smut.**

_Knock knock_

I turned towards the door expecting Kit although it was a good half hour before he was due to walk me down the aisle. So I was thoroughly surprised when I saw Ben standing there. My first thought was that he had changed his mind and wasn't ready to take one of the most important steps in our lives but no. He didn't look as a man who was uncertain would have.

He tilted his head slightly as he looked at me and I could see the corners of his mouth turned into a small smile. He looked to all the world as a man content with himself and his life. As I saw the affection in his eyes I felt all my doubts fall away.

Well except for one...

"Don't you know that you're not supposed to see me in my dress until the wedding?"

"What would the fun in that be?"

I'm not much of a Mary Sue nor am I the heroine of some romance novel. However just this once I would like to follow with traditions. After all isn't a woman's wedding day the one time that she is actually expected to act like a life sucking harpy hell bent on making everyone miserable until everything is just the way they want it? Am I not allowed a little bit of paranoia?

"Ben, it's a superstition."

"Exactly."

"I want this to be perfect."

"It will be. We've never followed the norm on any other occasion so why should we conform at our own wedding? This is about us. Not everyone else. Anyone who believes that a marriage can fail simply because of a superstition is an idiot."

I know he wasn't talking about me but I felt hot tears fill my eyes and I tried to turn away to hide them but Ben grasped my arm.

"Tory, I didn't mean it like that-I just...I don't want you to worry. I know you're nervous. So am I. But I don't want to start this marriage with you assuming that it's already doomed to failure."

I blinked back the tears and turned my smiling face up to his.

"Sorry about that. It's just that I want everything to go right and I have all of these damn hormones."

"Now now, let's not blame it all on the hormones. You're not even four months along. I don't see how our little guy could be causing so much trouble already.-"

"Girl."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Our little girl."

A/N: Really short chapter I know...but it's an update(: I'll try to make the next one longer. As usual let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4: In the Kitchen

A/N:Okay so school and work kept me away for a while but... Here's the final chapter! (= ^ .^ =)/

Warnings: T for language

Disclaimer: I do not own Virals.

**Ben's POV**

"You wanted to talk about something?" I looked over to my wife as I chopped a tomato. That's right I'm the man of the household and I cook. While Tory sits there looking back at me, or rather my arms where I've rolled up the sleeves to my elbows. I let a brief smirk cross my face when she realized I had caught her in the act of leering. She blushed even as her eyes narrowed.

"Whenever you have time."

"Can it wait til dinner tonight?" I had planned a rather elaborate dinner for tonight and I wanted it to be a surprise. You can't really surprise your wife with amazing food if she's sitting right there as you cook it, so I had to ask the dumbest question of the evening. Women are _not _patient by any means.

"No it can't." Her tone was clipped and short. I should have seen the signs but like the idiot that I am, I pushed on.

"But you just said-"

"You choose now to listen to me?" In truth I listen to almost everything that comes out of her mouth, including things like, 'Can you wash the dishes tonight?' and 'My foot hurts could you massage it?' and my personal favorite, 'But darling, it's only for two hours and I'm sure you'll love it.' The first two are pretty clear but in case you were wondering about that last one...she was referring to a movie. A chick movie. Now I like a love story just as much as the next person but when you watch legally blonde for the seventh time and you're a guy you begin to question your sanity.

"Well yeah I mean-"

"Sorry it's just the baby." She had switched gears so fast that I missed a crucial part of that sentence.

"But Karen's at school." She was in third grade and already she showed great signs of potential.

"Not our first. Our second." It took a moment but my brain finally processed that little piece of information. I may not be a math major but I can count and unless I had very selective memory loss we only had one child.

"You mean-"

"Yes." She looked so beautiful sitting there that for a moment I was at a loss for words.

"But how-"

"You know how." Beautiful but smug.

"But isn't it too soon to tell?"

"Woman's intuition." Something no one who values their family jewels should ever question. For some odd reason women are mighty peculiar about their opinions.

"You could be wrong though." Just pointing out the obvious, and shifting sideways a little in case those rampaging hormones of hers decided to flare up.

"This coming from the guy who thought Karen would be an all-star quarterback?"

"Not all girls are into frills and lace. You're not."

"Karen is." Indeed. Pink walls, pink bed, pink clothes, and there was lace _everywhere. _She doesn't have to be manly and I would rather she _didn't _play football contrary to what my wife thinks but I am secretly hoping Karen will ditch the pink phase soon.

"That's beside the point." And truthfully it was...just because I didn't have an awesome come back doesn't mean I was trying to change the subject. Not at all, I'd just rather not bring up an old argument.

"No that _is _the point. You were wrong and I was right." Which proves nothing. She never brings up all the times I was right and _she_ was wrong. It would be counterproductive to her purposes and we can't have that can we?

"According to you."

"According to her birth certificate." _Ouch._ I'm not going to lie, that one stung a little. But _only _a little.

"And people never lie on those?" How can you expect to seriously question a pregnant woman and expect to get accurate answers? Especially when she's in a great deal of pain and is taking pain medication.

"Are you trying to say that our little girl is actually a boy in disguise?"

"No!"

"Than why did you-"

"It sounded intelligent."

"Only in your head my dear, only in your head."

"The voices agreed with me." I saw her pause and mentally backtrack to what I said. The look on her face was priceless. You would think that after so many years of marriage that she wouldn't take me quite so seriously on some matters.

"What?" She shook her head and looked at me as if I was insane. Of course I would be if I had been serious but I wasn't.

"Anyway back to the subject at hand." I looked into her eyes as the conversation turned serious once again.

"So what are we going to name him?"

"Her."

"Again?" Do I have _any_ male sperm? Not that I wouldn't mind having another daughter, Karen's a sweet girl, even if she's obsessed with the color pink.

"Yep." Thou shalt not argue with a woman's intuition. Just like Thou shalt not divide by zero.

"Hmm...Kaitlin?" For some reason mothers like for their children's names to start with the same letter.

"No." Well most of them anyway.

"Jenny?" Simple but not overly common like Savannah or Ashley.

"No." Maybe too simple.

"Amy?"

"No." Does she hate short names or something?

"Arizona?" Don't ask. People can name their kids whatever they want. Some people name their little girls Georgia, May, or April. At least my idea was semi original.

"No way in hell." Rejection.

"Carly?"

"Debatable." In other words: no.

"But not acceptable?"

"Not a chance." And yet another one bites the dust. Maybe I should invest in one of those baby name books.

"Any suggestions from your side?"

"Samantha."

"Is that my only option?"

"Pretty much." The woman is always right. What blows is when they realize that and never let you forget it.

"Fine but I get to choose her middle name." A fair compromise if I do say so myself.

"I will approve a list of suggestions." Women. Wives. Controlling brat. I love her but she is evil. Meanie. Of course I would never say any of that.

"Control freak." Well sometimes our mouths run faster than our brains.

"I love you too." Oh how the sarcasm pours from her mouth. And yet she is honest too.

"Well that goes without saying."

"Cocksure bastard." I made Tory curse! It's not the first time but it doesn't happen often and each instance should be well noted. What other purpose does a husband serve?

"Now now."

"Don't you now now be Benjamin!" Why does she always resort to that when she's mad? What am I supposed to call her when I'm mad? Tory isn't short for anything. Not fair.

"Let's not resort to christian names here."

"It's the name your momma gave you." True enough but no one calls me that.

"It's not what she called me for eighteen years."

"What do you think of the couch?" I tried to see where she was going with this but my mind was too busy switching gears.

"It's nice. Why do you ask?"

"Because it'll be where you're sleeping if you continue to defy me." Ah the ultimate threat. She forgets that we have a spare bedroom with a full size bed. Although I would prefer to sleep in the same bed as my wife.

"I apologize Mistress."

"Damn right." I saw her eyes twinkle and knew we were still on good terms. It's all fine and good to joke around so long as she forgives me at the end of the day.

"So when are you going to the doctor?"

"Maybe next month."

"Let me know when you make an appointment and I'll take the day off work." I don't take many sick days so I knew it wouldn't be a problem with my boss.

"Thank you Sweetheart."

"Your welcome." Because really what am I going to say to that? She told me once that she hated certain pet names but honestly I don't mind them. We're not teenagers and I know she's sincere. A wife and two daughters...maybe I should buy a dog or something because I am seriously outnumbered here.

Freaking girl power.


End file.
